


Thor x Child Reader: Poptarts

by TarnisisLH



Series: Avenger Inserts [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Avengers, Family Feels, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Thor Loves Pop-Tarts, Uncle Tony, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TarnisisLH/pseuds/TarnisisLH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor/Child Reader AU: When Thor's daughter gets hungry she decides to take matters into her own hands. Daddy/Daughter family feels. Uncle Tony fluff, and overall cuddle fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thor x Child Reader: Poptarts

**Thor x Child Reader: Poptarts**

* * *

 It was 11:00 in the morning; still much too early for lunch, but too late to be considered breakfast either . . . and (F/n) was absolutely  _starving!_

The little girl of five had tried her best to ignore the pangs in her gut and the obnoxious growls of protest that her belly made. She had tried to distract herself by playing with her toys, and then even found Uncle Tony to play Mario Kart with her. . . But nothing was helping, and she was done waiting. From her current place on the large leather couch besides her uncle, the girl stretched her arms in an exaggerated gesture and put down her controller. Then she put her plan into motion.

“Tony?”

“What is it, baby girl?”

“I gotta go. . . ”

Tony looked at her with curious brown eyes from where he had been selecting Bowser (something that (F/n) had questioned countless times, due to how big and scary the Koopa King was.)

“(Nickname), I thought we agreed that you wouldn’t try to run off again. As exciting as grabbing the old Dora backpack and trudging to the park  _is_ , you pinkie promised you’d wait for your dad to come back.”

(F/n) shook her head, making her hair bounce. “No, no,  _no_  Tony!”

“What?”

“Not that kinda go. . .  _I_ gotta goto the poddy. . .”

Understanding dawned on the billionaire’s handsome face and he nodded, putting his own controller down. “Ahh,  _that_  kind of escape.”

“Yeah.” (F/n) stood up from the couch and began to walk towards the bathroom that was located around the corner and several doors down.

From behind her Tony asked casually, “You need any help, baby girl?”

“Nope!” The little girl called this back to him in a sing-song voice that he answered with a chuckle. But ultimately he took the child at her word and pulled out his phone (most likely to troll someone with Jarvis’s help while he waited for her return).

“I’ll be here when you get back, champ.”

“Okay!”

And with this, (F/n) disappeared out of sight around the corner. As soon as she was out of eyesight, the little girl stomped somewhat loudly (to sell the plan) over to the bathroom door and opened and closed it with a slam for good measure. Once the door was secure, the five year old truly began her mission. Creeping on silent feet, she moved farther down the hall and around some of the other rooms, making a roundabout bee-line for the kitchen. It took her about a minute to get there, but it felt like an eternity to the girl who was trying to remain  _uncaptured_ by the enemy. One wrong noise or slip up and the jig was up! Or worse. . . Uncle Tony would confiscate her spoils of war.

With an evil grin in place, (F/n) came to stand in the center of the kitchen. Then with her hands clasped together (like she had seen bad guys do in cartoons) and shifted her eyes to the cupboard where the spoils were kept. Oh yes, she would be the victor this time! There was no one to stand in her way!

. . . Until she heard a quiet chuckling behind her. . .

Turning horrified to the door she had just come through, the five year old looked up at none other than her father.

Thor was dressed in casual Midgardian clothes- a simple jacket and jeans- with his hair hanging freely. It had been a slow day for the Avengers, so the Thunderer had gone out to run some errands before lunch- thus leaving Tony as a babysitter. But he had come back sooner than anticipated, and (F/n) now felt disappointment fill her up. She had been so close . . . but it had all be for nothing.

“Sweet one,” Thor said, interrupting the child’s despair with a warm voice full of amusement. “What are you doing scuttling around the kitchen?”

(F/n) instantly decided to play innocent. “Nothing, daddy.”

Thor’s smile grew, his blue eyes twinkling with barely held laughter. As he looked down at the little girl who had become his daughter, he felt his heart strings being pulled as they always were (F/n) was around. It seemed like a lifetime ago that Thor had found her as a toddler, abandoned on the streets after the Chitauri attack. But it had only been a couple years since he had taken and adopted her as his own. Though as far as the Thunderer was concerned, the little Midgardian girl was his flesh and blood a hundred times over.

“Are you sure?” He asked.

“Yep!”

(F/n) gave her father the most innocent look she could muster, and might have succeeded if she had been dealing with anyone else. But in truth, she could never get away with stuff when it came to her daddy. He knew her too well, and loved her too much. And it was fact that they both had an affinity for a certain special Midgardian treat. . .

Thor nodded once to say that he accepted her answer, before he moved past the kitchen threshold and walked over to the cupboard that (F/n) had been planning to attack just moments before.

“That is a shame,” he said, opening up the cabinet and pulling out a new box of Poptarts before he flashed her a smile. “For I came in with the intention of opening these.”

(F/n)’s little dimpled face that had been somewhat downtrodden, now lifted brightly as her daddy moved forward and picked her up. As he held her easily in one arm, he lifted up the box of Poptarts in the other for her inspection.

“Will you have one of these with me, sweet one?”

(F/n) felt joyful tears form in her (e/c) eyes, looking at her smiling father before she screamed happily, “YESSSS!!!”

 

*** * ***

* * *

*** * ***  

It was several minutes later that Tony walked into the kitchen looking for (F/n) - seeing as she had taken so long. But what he found put his concern to rest.

Seated at the table- (nickname) on Thor’s lap- the Thunderer and his daughter were sharing a Poptart. (F/n) was snuggling with the giant man, comfortably tucked into Thor’s side, her little leg swinging over the side of his, as she munched ecstatically on the mixed berry treat.

Tony watched for a second before he entered the kitchen and sat across from them.

“Welcome back Pointbreak. You two leave any for me?”

Thor looked down at (F/n). “Do we have any for Brother Stark, (F/n)?”

The five year old looked thoughtful for a minute before she shook her head giggling. “Nope!”

Tony gave her puppy dog eyes, “Come on baby girl! What about sharing with your favorite Uncle?”

“Uncle Steve isn’t here.”

Unable to help himself, Thor began to laugh- a booming sound that was soon joined by a smaller giggle.

Tony looked unamused for a second before he held out his fist to his adopted niece with a playful smirk. He had trained her in the arts sarcasm and dry humor since day one. Apparently it was starting to take.

“Well played, young Padawan. I felt that burn.”

(F/n) reached out her small fist and bumped it eagerly against Tony’s, beaming from ear to ear at his praise, before she held out a fresh Poptart to him.

And as Tony and (F/n) both began to chew on their treats again, Thor placed a loving kiss to his little girl’s head.

Little (F/n) had changed his life for the better, and he would never stop trying to let her know how much he loved her. She was his daughter, through and through. And his life was a beautiful thing with her in it. Even if she tried to daily steal from the stash of Poptarts.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a commission someone over on deviantart who wanted some Thor fluff. ;p Hope you guys can find some entertainment from it. This is my first time writing a Thor/Child story and I enjoyed it a lot! Plus Tony. . . Can't forget Tony. :heart: 
> 
> Thanks for reading guys! 
> 
> ~Lyn


End file.
